


At the Drive-In

by i_know_its_0ver



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_its_0ver/pseuds/i_know_its_0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang takes a night off to go to the drive-in. plotless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt at xmen_firstkink. it's mostly gen, but there are some overtones of Erik/Charles, and a little Hank/Raven too.

Erik maneuvered the car into the large open lot just as the sun was sinking the first few inches below the horizon.

The convertible had belonged to Charles’s father, yet another leftover relic that Charles had never paid much mind before. But the children had been ecstatic when they discovered it in the garage, hidden beneath a cloth cover and almost a decade’s accumulation of dust. It had been in nearly perfect working order, excepting only a dead battery, and Alex had it up and running in under an hour.

The outing was Raven’s idea. She said they had all been cooped up in the mansion long enough, having done nothing but practice for days on end. Erik didn’t understand how anyone could feel ‘cooped’ in a house the size of a small town, but Charles still remembered how even a mansion could feel like a prison. The others were young, and Charles knew they would prefer to spend their evenings out having fun, rather than watching two old farts play chess. It would be good for morale to give them a night off.

Raven suggested the old drive-in theater a few towns over, and the others enthusiastically agreed. Charles doubted it would still be there after all this time, and yet it was, looking newer and brighter than in his memory. Charles remembered how much Raven had always wanted to go as a child, her excitement now mirroring that old longing.

They managed to stuff everyone into the car, which was certainly not designed to hold six. Alex, Sean, and Hank crammed themselves into the back seat, their long legs stuffed into the narrow space. Hank had been forced in to the middle seat, as he was the most narrow, but his long limbs poked out of the confining space at dangerous angles. It was a good thing the top was down, or his head would have pushed up against it.

Erik had insisted on driving (even though it was technically Charles’s car), and Raven sat between them in the front. Charles could tell that she was not pleased with the seating arrangement; she would probably rather be in the back, with an excuse to be squashed close against Hank’s side. But the boys had all looked at Erik like he might strangle them if they got too close, and nobly left Raven to take her chances.

Erik maneuvered the packed convertible around the other cars already parked in neat rows, headed towards the large blank screen.

“What are you doing?” Sean yelled, while simultaneously shoving Hank’s elbow away from his stomach. “You have to park in the back, everyone knows it’s the best spot!”

“How are we supposed to see the screen from so far away?” Hank asked, self-consciously pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Being closer will give us a better vantage point.”

Sean rolled his eyes like Hank and his _logic_ were missing the point, but Raven turned in her seat to offer her agreement, making Hank blush and fidget. His squirming earned him a defensive elbowing from Alex.

“What would you know about parking in the back?” Alex demanded, unable to glare at Sean through the solid wall of Hank. “It’s not like you’ve ever had a girl to fool around with back there.”

Sean gaped, unable to think of any more witty reply than a feeble “have so!” Raven tittered, her hair falling forward into her face, and Hank just looked bewildered.

Erik glanced up into the rearview mirror, using it to glare at each boy in turn. Sean and Hank both flinched and looked away, but Alex continued to smirk, gaze turned out the open window.

“As there will be nothing _untoward_ happening in this car, I think it’s safe for us to park up front, yes?” Erik asked, the implied threat clear beneath his light tone. Raven looked like she was going to giggle again, until Erik turned his stare on her.

He looked across the car at Charles with a wink so quick the telepath almost missed it, but Charles could feel the amusement radiating from beneath the stoic facade. Charles covered his mouth with a hand to hide his smile, glancing out the window before the others noticed.

Erik compromised and parked the car toward the middle of the lot, with a perfect center view of the screen. The children piled out even before the engine was off, with groans about the cramped space and the less-than-ideal company. Charles got out and allowed Raven to shimmy past him and join the others. The children headed off toward the concessions stand in a loud, giggling flock, leaving Charles and Erik alone in the descending twilight.

Erik set about connecting the speaker to the car door and pulling the spare folding chairs out of the trunk (there was no way they could all remain in that car for several hours without Alex blowing them all up or Erik reducing the car to a pile of scrap).

Charles watched him, the yellow glow of headlights throwing Erik into sharp relief in the growing darkness. Charles could see his ease and contentment without having to touch his mind; it was written in the looseness of his shoulders and the smoothness of his brow, his usual burdens temporarily laid aside.

When he slid back into the driver’s seat he was smiling softly. Charles couldn’t help thinking that this is what Erik would have been like, if his life had been different, if fate had been kinder. It made him feel a sudden wave of grief, that such an ordinary moment should be the exception rather than the rule for Erik.

Perhaps he was thinking too loudly; Erik turned towards him, the corners of his mouth dropping in concern. Charles shook himself free from such melancholy thoughts. They were out tonight to forget about everything else, not to waste this opportunity brooding over things he could never change. Charles forced himself to smile and flicked on the radio, the sounds of soft crooning mingling with distant chatter and the evening song of crickets.

Erik flicked a finger, pulling a metal flask from within his jacket. He used his powers to send it across the car to Charles, grinning mischievously. Charles couldn’t help but grin back as he opened the cap and took a swig, tasting the familiar burn of whiskey. It reminded him of the times as a teenager when he and Raven had snuck liquor from his father’s cabinet. They would secret themselves away in some deserted corner of the house, sipping the burning liquid and feeling very grown up. He felt that familiar thrill of the clandestine warm him along with the liquor as he took another sip.

Charles chuckled as he handed the flask back to Erik, their fingers brushing briefly in the exchange. The jolt of that simple touch was like the whiskey, shocking in its first burn, but then smooth and warming. Erik pulled away slowly and looked like he was about to say something, when the others returned, their raucous clamor preceding them.

“Frankenstein is way cooler than Dracula,” Sean was arguing, his drawling voice carrying through the open air.

“Frankenstein is just a dumb monster, he’s nothing but brute strength. But Dracula has powers,” Alex retorted, grabbing a piece of popcorn from his bag and flicking it at Sean. Sean easily ducked out of the way, but still combed anxious fingers through his hair.

“Actually,” Hank cut in, walking behind them with Raven (very close) by his side. “Frankenstein is the name of the doctor who created the monster, not the monster itself. It’s a common misconception--” he explained, but Sean and Alex both turned to pelt him with handfuls of popcorn.

“Hey!” Raven shouted indignantly, reaching up to brush a kernel from Hank’s hair. Hank blushed, but didn’t pull away, and Raven took advantage of the opportunity to let her hand linger.

Sean approached the car, practically dropping a bucket of popcorn into Charles’s lap with a mumbled, “for you guys.” Charles smiled at the gesture, though he was certain it actually came from Raven. He set the bucket on the seat beside him, and Erik eyed it warily, like the children might have poisoned it.

Charles shook his head, reaching in to grab a messy, butter-coated handful. Erik watched him pop the kernels into his mouth before tentatively reaching for a few himself. Charles enjoyed the nostalgic taste and cleaned the last of the salty butter off with his tongue, lapping at the tips of each finger in turn.

He turned to grab another handful only to find Erik staring at him, hand frozen midway to his mouth. Charles frowned in bemusement, thinking perhaps Erik was disgusted, or shocked by his childishness. But then the wave of Erik’s startlingly loud thoughts hit him, and Charles blushed. He saw his simple action as Erik had seen it, and felt the pin-prickly sensation of arousal. He quickly pulled his mind away and wiped his hand on his trousers, like he could erase the sudden tension along with the last traces of grease. Erik cleared his throat and returned to popping kernels into his mouth, fiddling with the radio with a flick of his fingers.

The children were oblivious to anything going on in the car, even within their plain sight. Raven had set her lawn chair beside Hank’s, and was leaning in to listen as he pointed out the emerging constellations. His enthrallment overpowered his nerves, and didn’t even seem to notice how close she was.

Sean was catching Alex up on the B movie highlights from the past few years, describing the plots of the most ridiculous in a rushed slur. His hands gestured widely to act out the climactic scenes, imitating monsters and murderers and swooning women. Alex laughed, whether at the plots or at Sean’s ridiculousness it was impossible to tell, but Sean seemed pleased with himself all the same.

The first movie began as the last traces of light faded. Headlights flickered out one by one, leaving the screen as a bright beacon in the darkness.

The first movie was a sappy romance that no one but Raven seemed interested in. She sat with one arm woven through Hank’s, clutching at him during the most dramatic scenes. At least the darkness hid Hank’s blush, and he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the warm tingle where their bodies touched. It was less bewildering if he couldn’t see her staring back at him with that predatory intensity.

Alex and Sean amused themselves by tossing popcorn at each other, then at Raven and Hank, taking turns aiming for the back of Hank’s head. One stray kernel accidentally landed in Erik’s lap, but the death glare he shot them was enough to ensure that it would be the last.

Whenever the evening mosquitoes became too bothersome Sean would blast a soft and near-silent sound wave into the sky above, clearing the air temporarily and making the others laugh in astonishment. Normally Charles would warn them not to use their powers so publicly, but it was a nice change to see them take pride in a fellow mutant’s unique gifts.

Charles found he was paying very little attention to the movie itself, and more to the man beside him. He was curious to see what Erik would think, how a man who rarely indulged in pleasures would enjoy some mindless entertainment. Erik seemed absorbed at first, watching the flickering screen as if it was still a novelty. Charles guessed that he had never had much time for the cinema, rather than a disinclination, because he seemed as fascinated as a young child.

Erik quietly scoffed at the characters on screen, chiding them for their naiveté and sentimentalism. Charles had to hold back his laughter with a tight hand over his mouth; while Erik was busy pointing out flaws in the movie, Charles could feel his mind glowing with pleasure and excitement. His protestations couldn’t hide his enjoyment, not from Charles.

During the intermission between films Erik and Charles put the fabric roof back up on the car. The evening dew was beginning to settle, and would soon leave the leather interior of the car damp. The children pulled blankets from the trunk and bundled themselves up against the evening chill.

The second movie was a cheap horror film. Raven’s interest had waned now that were no more romantic vows, but Sean was bouncing around in his seat, rattling off factoids about the actors and filmmakers. He was particularly fond of the busty blond who played the maiden in distress, waxing rhapsodic about her _talents_.

Half an hour into the film Raven drifted off, slumped against Hank’s shoulder. Hank looked bewildered, gently prodding Raven in the hopes of waking her up. But he gave up when she only mumbled and drew herself even closer. Instead he pulled her blanket up around her shoulders, and ended up holding it in place with one hand, his arm draped around her back. Alex and Sean sniggered, but quickly lost interest when the scene on-screen became gory.

Erik was less interested in this movie, having seen far greater horror than rubber-masked monsters in his own life. He could find nothing entertaining in the mindless violence, and instead let his mind wander to more pleasant considerations. Such as the man sitting beside him, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child, his chin occasionally sinking towards his chest before he jerked awake with a start.

Erik was distracted as he reached into the popcorn tub, searching for the last dregs of crumbs and kernels. Instead his hand grasped onto warm flesh, and he looked up, startled. Charles was looking back at him, his sleepy eyes now wide and his cheeks slightly flushed in surprise. But he didn’t pull away, and Erik looked down to find his fingers tightly closed around Charles’s, both still buried in the empty bucket.

Erik cleared his throat awkwardly and relaxed his grip, but he felt reluctant to pull away. Charles made no move to free himself, and was looking at Erik with something like curiosity. Erik sincerely hoped Charles was not reading his mind right now, because even he wasn’t sure what he was thinking.

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but the words were drowned out by the sudden loud thrumming of car engines starting up around them. The unexpected noise startled them apart, their hands releasing.

“Wasn’t that awesome? I told you!” Sean said, shoving Alex’s shoulder as they began to rise and collect their things. Alex shrugged noncommittally, but he was grinning broader than he had in days, maybe weeks. Headlights blinked on one by one, illuminated the lot as Alex and Sean gathered up the chairs and blankets and began stuffing everything back into the car.

The noise made Raven stir, and she mumbled groggily about not wanting to get up yet, pulling the blankets more tightly around herself. Hank looked around anxiously, silently pleading for help.

Charles took pity on him. With one last fleeting glance at Erik he got out of the car, helped gather Raven up and half-lead, half-carry her over. She refused to let go of Hank’s arm, and Charles was fairly certain she was faking most of her grogginess now. But he was too tired to argue, and bundled them both into the backseat together.

Alex quickly jumped in to the remaining open seat, leaving Sean sulking with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Looks like you’re sitting up front,” Alex teased, and Sean’s full lips pouted in displeasure.

Charles sighed, running a weary hand through his hair. “ _I’ll_ sit in the center seat,” he offered, cutting off any further arguments and sliding back into the car. Erik had the engine running and the heat on, and the car felt cramped but cozy in the chilly night air. Sean continued to pout, but followed Charles into the car, pulling the door shut behind them.

The center seat was smaller than Charles had estimated, and he found himself pushed up against Erik’s side, their thighs and shoulders touching and knees knocking together as the car rolled over bumpy ground. Charles tried to think nothing of it, but that brief, aborted moment had made him more conscious of Erik. He couldn’t help glancing at Erik’s hands on the steering wheel, those long slender fingers he had felt covering his own only moments ago. He reached out to Erik’s mind with just the briefest touch and felt the buzzing clamor of confusion and uncertainty, but also a faint warm glow of happiness and satisfaction. Charles smiled as he let his mind drop away, and instead settled for enjoying the solid bulk of Erik beside him, warm and reassuring.

Sean and Alex continued to argue the whole way home, debating which scenes had been the coolest. Sean kept turning in his seat to look back at Alex, gesturing with his arms as he made his points. His movement jostled Charles, pushing him further against Erik’s side, but he didn’t complain.

Instead Charles let himself enjoy the simplicity of the moment, of all of them together and happy and safe. They felt like a family, for perhaps the first time; an unconventional family, surely, but exactly the type Charles had always longed for. He sat back and enjoyed the chatter and giggling, and the subtle glow of happy warmth radiating from each of their minds. Whatever tomorrow brought, in this moment Charles had everything he’d ever wanted.


End file.
